Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to display apparatuses. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to methods of operating display panels and display apparatuses performing the methods.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may include a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field may be generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. An intensity of the electric field may be adjusted to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and thus, a desired image may be displayed.
A dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC), which is a method for compensating grayscales of present frame image data based on previous frame image data and the present frame image data, may be employed to improve the response speed of the LCD apparatus. To perform the DCC, the LCD apparatus includes a memory that stores the previous frame image data, and thus, a size and the manufacturing cost of the LCD apparatus may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.